A provider of a media distribution service typically provides a user of the service with a user interface through which the user is able to discover and access media programs that are distributed by way of the media distribution service. For example, a provider of a television service through which television programs are distributed on television channels in accordance with a distribution schedule typically provides an interactive program guide for use by a user of the service to discover and access the television programs.
A conventional interactive program guide for a television service includes a two-dimensional matrix of television program cells arranged relative to a vertical channel axis and a horizontal time axis. A position of a cell relative to the channel axis and the time axis indicates the channel on which the television program is distributed and the time at which the television program is scheduled for distribution. A user may provide input to navigate along the channel axis and/or the time axis to select a particular cell in order to access a television program represented by the cell. While such a conventional interactive program guide has helped users discover and access television programs distributed by way of a television service, there remains room to improve interactive program guides and other media guide user interfaces to make the discovery and/or accessing of television programs or other media programs more convenient, meaningful, and/or efficient for a user of a media distribution service.